A vehicle operator may unintentionally leave a motor vehicle engine running, which can waste fuel and can even contribute to an accumulation of exhaust gas if not properly ventilated, such as in some garages. However, on other occasions, a vehicle operator may want a vehicle to remain running, even when the operator is not actively driving the vehicle. For example, if a parent leaves a child or pet in a parked vehicle while briefly entering a store, that parent may want to leave the vehicle running so the air conditioning controls the temperature in the vehicle.
Many modern vehicles have several automatic functions to improve the safety, convenience, and general operations of a vehicle. However, it is not always clear if some functions should be performed, such as stopping a running engine when the vehicle is not in active use. Therefore, there is a need for a vehicle that can notify a user that an engine may have been errantly left running, and allow the user to instruct the vehicle whether to stop the engine or leave it running.